


Spill The Beans

by shadowkaijin



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkaijin/pseuds/shadowkaijin
Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle, Aruto has something he wants to give Fuwa.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Hiden Aruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Spill The Beans

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a twitter convo i had with draconianl4w at 3am. this is probably way kinder than the actual 01 ending will be but hey, i can hope lmao

They did it. Fuwa almost can’t bring himself to believe it. They stopped Zaia, they beat the Ark. It was actually over. 

He didn’t have the energy to make it far in the aftermath of the final battle, simply leaning against the bridge to Daybreak Town. The sun was rising in the distance, and he let himself smile at the promise of a better tomorrow.

He glanced over towards the others. Naki and Ikazuchi were kneeling on the ground next to an unconscious Horobi. He was damaged pretty badly during the fight, but they were all hopeful that he could be repaired. They had done it before, and Metsubojin.net deserved their father. 

Jin was talking to Aruto, Izu and Yua. He hadn’t looked good since the Ark showed up, but he at least seemed more relieved. Now he could finally work towards a future for Humagears, with Aruto’s help.

Speaking of the man, he turned as if on cue to catch Fuwa’s eye. He was as beat up as the rest of them, maybe even more. That didn’t stop him from smiling at Fuwa, walking over to him like everything was right in the world. 

“How are you doing, Fuwa? You’re not too hurt, right?” he asked, quickly scanning his eyes up and down Fuwa’s body. “Obviously we all need to get patched up. But can you walk alright?”

Fuwa nodded. “I’ll be okay, I just need a second to rest.” He paused a moment, looking over everyone again before asking quietly, “It’s really over, isn’t it?” 

Aruto nodded, moving to lay back against the railing next to Fuwa. He smiled, his eyes drifting up to the morning sky. “It really is. We did it, Fuwa. And well… I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

Fuwa blinked when he felt an object get shoved into his hand. _Hot Red Bean Soup_. He huffed out a dry laugh. “Seriously? How long have you been carrying this around?” 

It was ridiculous and strange but still somehow heartwarming. Aruto’s face broke into a grin as he lightly elbowed Fuwa in the side.

“I know we’ve been through a lot but I’ve always really liked you.” When Fuwa gave him a questioning look, Aruto’s smile turned sly. He moved, planting his feet firmly in front of him. “Sorry, I guess I _spilled the beans_.”

“Ha! That’s how you know it’s Aruto!” 

When Fuwa let out a small sound, Aruto was worried he was actually hurt. Or maybe he was going to get angry again. It wasn’t a sound he was used to hearing from Fuwa, it was almost like he was…. 

Fuwa didn’t hold back, which felt strange but it also felt right. He dropped his head back and let out a full, hearty laugh. It hurt his definitely bruised ribs, but in the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Aruto felt like he couldn’t move. The sun had finally risen enough that it was shining on Fuwa’s face, almost highlighting the moment, like even the world knew how important it was. Fuwa was _beautiful_.

“I can’t believe-” Fuwa managed between his incessant chuckling, hopelessly bringing his hand up to cover his giggles. “I can’t believe you brought these- just for the pun!” 

Aruto finally snapped out of his daze, his delighted smile almost hurting. He couldn’t himself as he stepped forward, stumbling to pull Fuwa into a hug. 

They had only hugged a handful of times, all of them mostly one-sided because affection wasn’t something Fuwa had a lot of recent practice in.

He certainly tried this time, resting his arms at Aruto’s sides while Aruto’s easily went around his neck. He was still shaking with laughter as he leaned his head against his. 

“Have you… liked my jokes this entire time?” Aruto asked, half-chuckling himself at the absurdity of it all.”

“Don’t let it go to your head, Prez.” Fuwa’s voice sounded lighter than he ever remembered letting be. It felt like right there, in Aruto’s arms, a new day starting, a can of beans in his hands. It felt like it was really sinking in. 

Their moment was cut short by the sound of vehicles coming closer. Yua had called in A.I.M.S., more trustworthy now in Gai’s absence. They pulled away from each other, pausing to let their eyes meet, like a promise to pick up once things were settled. 

They all moved to help each other reach the trucks. Yua gave Fuwa a knowing, proud look before following Metsubojinrai into the back of one of the trucks. 

Fuwa laid his head back against the wall of the truck as they drove away from the battleground. His gaze drifted to Aruto, a contented feeling setting in his chest. 

Maybe he had found his dream. To stay with Aruto, to help him protect people and their dreams. That was certainly something he could live with. 

He looked down at the can again and chuckled faintly. Whatever happened, they’d figure it out. His president always did. 


End file.
